Reconcile
by Ellocin
Summary: The Bebop crew found a new bounty with a nice reward tag, one-hundred million woolongs. The only problem is the bounty is a couple who's current location is on a honeymoon cruise ship. Rated for language and sexual situations. Spike x Faye
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**Chapter 1 - The Plan**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

"I said no!" Faye crossed her arms and childishly shook her head.

Jet slammed his fist onto the coffee table, obviously becoming frustrated "Come on, Faye, the plan won't work without you."

Spike was aloofly sprawled out on the couch; it looked like he could've fallen asleep right there. Cigarette in his mouth and everything.

"Why can't Ed go?" Faye pointed at the overly hyperactive child.

Ed jumped on her back and exclaimed "Edward is a little girl, Faye-Faye! Not a _big_ girl like you."

Then she jumped off Faye's back to go play with Ein.

"Errgh," Faye grumbled, growing angry. "What about the two of you?"

Spike Looked at Jet for a moment.

Jet's eye twitched "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're both MEN?"

Spike put his hands behind his head and mumbled "Einstein." under his breath.

Faye's face began to flush a little when she realized she had just run out of excuses. But then a new idea sparked, a good one in fact…

"Okay, but I want half." she shot them an 'I'm smarter than you two' smirk.

"HALF?!" both men flung forward.

Spike's mouth dropped open, causing his cigarette to fall out of it and onto his lap. "Ow, ow - ow!" he repeated to himself while trying to keep it from burning him. "how's that any fair?"

"I'll be doing all the work, of course." she flashed a scheming grin. "And plus you'll need someone with my acting talent to pull it off."


	2. Chapter 2 A free Vacation

**Chapter 2 - A Free Vacation**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

"So, whats the plan again?" Faye put down her bags.

Spike let out a big sigh, "You forgot already? We just got here..."

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't really listening. The only thing I heard was about the part about me having to pretend to be married to you… Ewww." Faye shivered in fright just from thinking about it.

Spike rolled his eyes "Okay, our targets are Richard & Victoria Palagonia, or at least that's the names they're going by now…"

Faye looked at the picture bounties "One-hundred million?! Why so much?"

Spike gritted his teeth "I was getting to that... They go on these kinds of ships looking for young "trust-fund" couples to kill and assume their identities."

"How do people know about them then?" Faye laid on the bed looking at her nails _'Aw, I chipped this one...'_

"All the kid's parents must've noticed something was weird because their "children" were cutting off all contact with them, then they just disappear when all the money dried up."

"Hmm, I guess that does sound kind of strange, so what are we doing here?" she rolled over on to her stomach.

Spike took a deep breath before he ended up yelling at her "To catch them, Faye. What else?"

"No, what I mean is, they look for rich couples. Aside from the fact we're not a couple, thank god, we don't have a penny to our names."

"We were hired by the parents of the most recent victims to do this one. They're paying for all of this IF we catch them."

"What?! You mean this whole trip is paid for?! I'm gonna grab a drink!" She cheerfully jumped off the bed _'or maybe a few!'_

Spike leaned against the door. "We have to be seen together at all times."

"Why is that?" She asked tilting her head, arms crossed.

"We need to look like a newly-wed couple. Think about it, a new bride won't want to stray from her wealthy husband. And if you want to look like we have money, you might want to put something nice on." he pointed at a dress on the bathroom door.

"Go down to the bar or something while I get dressed. Just because we're pretending to be married doesn't mean you can stay in here and watch me get dressed." she ordered, feeling the material of the dress.

Spike spun around towards the door "What makes you think I want to watch you get dressed anyway?" He paused and moved his hand around in his pocket. "Oh, hey wait,"

Faye turned around, dress pressed against her chest "What now?"

He walked back up to her "Gimme your hand." he roughly grabbed her hand and slipped a ring with a huge diamond on it.

Her face flushed when she saw it sparkle and shine on her hand.

"That's from the people who's paying us to do this. We get nothing if that ring goes missing."

Faye tilted her head "Is it worth one-hundred mil?"

Before she irritated him further, he quickly walked away, shaking his head.

Spike sat at the bar chain-smoking like their was no tomorrow. Someone placed their hand on his shoulder "What's wrong, pal?"

Spike turned around. _'It's our bounty, making them come to us was easier than I thought.'_ "Um, nothing. I'm just waiting on my fian- I mean wife."

The man laughed "It's tough getting used to. Saying wife instead of girlfriend or fiancé. It gets me all the time!"

He smacked Spike's back in a chummy way. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Richard, it's nice to meet you."

Spike shook his hand "Same, I'm Spike."

A smaller, softer hand touched his shoulder this time.

_'Well finally, for a cold-hearted swindler she sure does take-'_ he stopped mid-sentence once he turned his head.

"Have I kept you waiting too long, dear?" she was wearing a black strapless dress with two slits on the sides starting from her hips all the way down. With long gloves to match, and she left her headband off.

"No, not at all." both men dropped their jaws. She gave Spike a kiss on the cheek.

"Faye, you look.. gorgeous." he stood from his bar stool, nearly missing his step.

The sight of him being goofy made her giggle.

"Hi, I'm Richard. Such an honor to meet such a beautiful young lady." he looked her up and down & kissed her hand.

Spike put his arm around Faye. "And this is my wife, Faye."

She shook Richard's hand "It's nice to meet you, too, Richard."

Richard smiled "You're a really lucky guy to have such a stunning wife, man."

"Sorry it took me so long, Richard." the woman obviously looked ticked, they figured she heard him hit on Faye.

"Spike & Faye, I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Victoria." she had long blond hair and was wearing a long red dress with diamonds connecting the straps in the front.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Victoria smiled and shook Spike's hand.

"It's a pleasure, Victoria. Wow, Richard, your wife _is _beautiful." Spike flashed an almost slick smile.

"Spike, _darling_," Faye said, the tone of her voice made it obvious that she was irritated that he was talking about how pretty the young woman was. "Don't you think it's about time we find our table?"

"Yeah," he paused, squinting his eyes, looking into the dimly lit dinning room. "It's over there." he pointed to the four-top table in the far corner of the back.

"What a coincidence, that's our table too. We must be neighbors since they would seat us together." Richard said while running his fingers through Victoria's long hair.

"How wonderful, now we can get to know each other!" exclaimed Victoria giddily.

Faye rolled her eyes, mocking Victoria inside her head with a high-pitched ditsy voice _('And after we'll have a great big orgy, it'll be a lot of fun!')_

"Oh my goodness, Faye, that is an exquisite ring you have." Victoria said leaning over the table to get a better look.

"Thank you," Spike immediately chimed in "it was my mother's." he turned and smiled at Faye, she assumed it was a _'You're not the only one around here who's good at lying, shrew.'_

Faye exhaled deeply to keep herself from becoming irritated and blowing their cover. She took a cloth napkin from the table and placed it neatly in her lap.

"I'm sure your parents are very proud of you for finding a good woman, Spike. They're so rare these days."

"Well actually, they died when I was about fifteen, I inherited their money, estate, and business."

"Interesting, no wonder you seem so intelligent." Victoria softly patted her mouth with her napkin "And what about your family, Faye?"

Faye paused for a moment "My family is originally from Singapore. And-"

"Oh, so you came from old money. What's your family name?" She leaned onto the table.

Faye nodded and simply replied "Valentine."

"Oh, wow, I once heard that the family's first attempt to move to Mars ended up in tragedy, it's windows in the cockpit somehow shattered almost as soon as the space craft took off. Taking the life of their youngest daughter... Oh, what was her name?" Victoria paused for a moment and pondered "Why I think her name was the same as yours, Faye."

Faye nodded again this time with a small grin "She was my great-aunt. My great-uncle, her older brother, had only sons. He asked my father to name me after her."

"It must be such an honor to be named after her."

Faye shrugged a little "It's a little creepy actually."

They laughed awkwardly.

Faye yawned "Mmm, it's getting late. I'm going on ahead up stairs. Don't be too long, dear." she planted a soft, passionate kiss on his lips, leaving him nearly speechless.

"Hey, Spike," he turned his head to see her at the base of the semi-spiral staircase "I love you." She turned around with a smile on her face and began walking up the stairs.

Richard leaned close to Spike "How'd you get so lucky?"

Spike just say there with his chin on his hand, smiled and replied "I guess I just played my cards right."

Spike unlocked the door to his room and walked in "Faye?"

The only sign of her was a note left on the bed.

he sat down to read it;

_Sh, they made peep hole in the wall between our rooms. They can be spying on us at any time. So don't take anything I do next the wrong way. Just remember, I'm just acting! To be honest, a little alcohol would really help me out a lot right now._

"Hmmm," he bit his bottom lip _'what's that supposed to mean?'_

Faye opened the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a sheer purple lingerie. She walked up to him and pushed him back against the bed. Crawling on top of him, she brushed herself against his lap, he quickly became erect. She grinned and kissed him heatedly, whispering in his ear "Do you find me.. _exciting_, Spike?"

He softly nibbled at her neck and mumbled under his breath "You wish."

"Really? Let's see who, wants who more?"

"Fine by me." he kissed nibbled at the tender spot behind her ear.

She only closed her eyes for a second before she grinned seductively and asked "Is that the best you got?"

"What d'ya think about this?" he slowly moved his hand up her inner thigh. She let out a small gasped as her face turned a light shade of pink.

She sat up so quickly she ended up falling on the floor. And almost instinctively curled her legs up underneath herself.

Spike sat at "Look who won. Not to any surprise to me but-" he cut his sentence off when he looked down at her. She had tears in her eyes, looking as if she had just been forced into it.

"Faye, what's wrong?" he helped her off the floor and back onto the bed.

"I thought I could go through with it!" she managed to choke out, pausing for a moment to gather her words. "But I can't, I'm scared-"

Spike placed his hands on her arms in a comforting manner. "What? Why are you scared?"

She balled her hands up under her chin childishly "I'm a virgin."

Spike's eyes widened in utter disbelief "You can't be serious." was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

Faye shook her head "Why would I joke about something like that?" her voice became small.

"Okay, so you really are a gypsy, aren't you?" the tone of his voice was sarcastic.

"I'm serious about this, you jerk!"

Out of frustration, Spike stood up and kicked the bedside table as hard as he could. "What the fuck?! Thanks for ruining my night, Faye!"

"What, you think I was planning on freaking out?!"

He grabbed his hair as he became more angered. "Argh! If you need me I'll be in the bathroom!" he slammed the door behind him.

"Spike, Spike wait-please!" she pleaded running to the door. She knocked, begging him to come out all she could hear was "_Go away!_"

Approximately an hour later Spike opened the door "Listen, Faye, I'm sorry I-"

She was nowhere in sight. "Damn it, man. Now I'm an asshole. An asshole talking to himself." he said aloud.

_'I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have agreed to help them...'_ Faye thought to herself as she continued to sob. _'And here I am bawling my eyes out and it's freezing out here.' _she wrapped the white silk robe tighter around her body.

"Hey there, why you cryin', beautiful?" A tall, heavily built man emerged from the dark.

"None of your fucking business." Faye rudely scolded.

"I won't make you cry, unless you want me to." he snaked his fingers down her arm.

"Don't touch me, you creep!" she flinched away defensively.

"Calm down, babe, I just wanna play." he grabbed her left wrist.

"I told you not to touch me!" She swung her arm as hard as she possibly could, punching him in the gut.

The man leaned over in agony for less than a moment before seizing her other arm "I love a girl with a little fight in her. Let's see how long you can keep it up."

Faye screamed and struggled as much as she was able while the man tore up her robe. "Please stop, stop it!"

"Hey buddy, get your hands off my wife." a mellow voice said from behind him, as soon as the man turned his head towards the voice, he got kicked square in the face.

The man was stunned for about a minute before passing out.

"Spike!" she cried out and leaped into his arms.

"Sh, it's okay. Did he hurt you?" he rubbed her back, he suddenly realized that was a sort of dumb question.

Her only form of response was grabbing hold of him tighter. She was shivering, appearing as if she were on the verge of hyperventilating.

Faye frantically searched through his pockets and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. Her hands were shaking as she brought one to her lips.

He removed his shirt and draped it around her shoulders "Let's go before tall, mean, & ugly wakes up. Okay?"

She nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them while walking along the ship's sidewalk.

"Nice acting back in our room, by the way." he scratched his head, he was unable to think of anything else to say.

Faye sniffled a little "Who's acting?"

Spike stopped walking "Then the whole virgin thing...?"

She also stopped, "I didn't make that up."

Spike crossed his arms "Nah-ah."

"Uh-huh." she put her hands on her hips.

"Liar, looking at you, anyone can tell that you're not a virgin."

"Look, Spike, just because I flirt to get my way and dress like this doesn't mean-" she paused and took a deep breath "Fine." she turned around and starting walking away from him.

"Come on now- I didn't mean it! " he quickly caught up with her.

"Leave me alone, Spike." she said with a melancholic expression.

He pulled her into his chest, holding her close "I told you to wait." he said in a gentle tone of voice, holding onto her tightly.

Faye wrapped her arms around him. His skin was so warm and inviting. She felt like she could just melt into him.

"I'm sorry, Faye. It was just a little hard to believe."

She buried her face into his chest "Shut. Up."

Spike just smiled, "Okay, let's go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3 All Play And No Work

**Chapter 3 - All Play and No Work**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

Spike woke up the next morning alone. Only greeted by a nearly cold half-eaten breakfast and a note from Faye that read:

_Remember, what's yours is mine too!_

_I'll be in the pool area getting some sun if you need me._

_xoxo ~ Faye_

"Great." Spike said sarcastically following with a yawning stretch. He fell back on to the bed.

Faye began to drift asleep, the lack of people in the pool area that morning was too peaceful for her. Especially since she wasn't too much of a morning person anyway, with nothing crazy or loud going on around her, she wouldn't be able to stay awake.

She sighed _'I wonder how long I've been outside?'_ she thought to herself, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes. _'He needs to hurry his ass up and get over here. Well, I did make it sound more like __if you want to__… Oh well, I guess I did need some time to myself to think. ..About what's going to happen once this is all over...'_

She rolled around to lay on her front so the backside of her would tan too. _'I bet everything will go back to normal. Yeah, once we've all got our take of the money, everything-... will be just the way it was.' _her eyes filled almost to the brim with tears_ 'We won't stay like this… because of her, even though she's gone, he still loves her. He'll be in love with her until the day he dies.' _

Faye grinned to herself, trying to ease some of the painful facts she knew she had to come to terms with._ 'And until that day comes it'll be too late. Come to think of it, he has had quite a few close calls...' _She thought about the last time, his fight with Vicious.

_'Honestly, I thought it would've gotten through to him how I felt. But no, all he could think about was avenging Julia's death. I remember when I finally pulled myself together to go after him... He was on the ground, motionless when I got there, I panicked, and he wasn't even breathing at first. I-'_

"Good morning, beautiful." Spike greeted.

Faye was so deep into thought at that moment he startled her. "Oh, hi," she responded automatically, trying to suppress the horrible wrenching feeling in her chest.

Faye rolled back over into her original position.

He sat down beside her and put his hand on her stomach, but only for a second before hey threw his hand up as if he had touched fire. "Ow, you're really hot, Faye,"

"So I here…" She joked. She knew he was being goofy; it made her previous thoughts slowly start to melt away.

"No, I mean you feel like you were stuck into an oven for Thanks Giving dinner." Spike picked her up "And there's only one way to put out a fire!" then started walking to the pool.

"Put me down! Spike, no!" she playfully smacked at his shoulder.

He jumped into to the pool.

Faye surfaced first, screaming and cursing about the cold water.

Spike followed shortly wearing a huge silly smile, accented perfectly with Faye's sunglasses clenched between his teeth.

"You idiot!" she laughed, snatching her sunglasses from him and laying them neatly on poolside.

"Now you're a _wet_ turkey!" he joked.

"I'll show you a wet turkey!" she splashed water in his face. He splashed her back. It soon became a splash-war that looked like it wouldn't end.

On one hand, Faye was tired and didn't want to spend the whole day playing like kids. On the other hand, she was also very stubborn and didn't want him to 'get the last laugh'.

So she did what anyone like that would do, she jumped on him and pushed him underwater.

She started laughing at him and cheerfully stated "I win!"

Spike shook his head, shaking off excess water from his hair "That's not fair! I want a rematch!" he started laughing, realizing he was acting like a child.

He scooped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to form a suggested truce.

She threw her arms around his should in a suggestive agreement.

They're laughing soon came to a halt as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know, you _are _good at acting." he teased.

"Whose acting?" she replied with an almost shy undertone.

He smiled, knowing she knew what he meant. She leaned in and kissed him.

Spike kissed her back, pushing her against the wall of the pool. Faye slowly ran her hands down his chest, the way her fingernails softy touched his skin made him want more.

But she stopped once she reached his shorts, teasing at the waistband. Almost as if she was contemplating something.

Spike half grinned and lightly kissed her lips.

Faye bit her lip as she slid his shorts down and took him into her hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered into her ear as he positioned himself.

She gave him an unsure nod, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He rested one hand around her waist while the other positioned his manhood against the opening of her entrance.

"I'll go real slow, okay?"

Faye closed her eyes and breathlessly whispered "'Kay."

He started with a small thrust, Faye gasped slightly.

_'Man, nothin'. Damn tight fucking hymen.'_ Spike shoved harder this time, and gained about half an inch.

"Fuck! Ow, no, no, Spike, I can't do this-" she shrieked, forcing him away.

"Damn it all, Faye! Whats wrong now?!"

"Whats wrong? What kind of question is that?! It fucking hurts, you son ova bitch!" she hoisted herself onto the pool's edge.

"No shit, Sherlock! -God," he grabbed his hair out of frustration again "that's the second time, Faye!"

"Don't you understand how bad it hurts if you don't get relieved?!" he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" she asked half-heartedly.

"To find a hole to crawl in."

"To fuck?"

"Of course, dipshit. 'crawl in a hole and die', sound familiar?" Spike scooped up a huge beach towel from the lounge chair and wrapped himself in it from the neck down.

_knock, knock_

"Go away!"

The door creaked as it opened "Spike?"

"Haven't ever heard of giving someone privacy?"

"You're not even using it..." Faye sat down on the counter

"And? I want to be alone." Spike grumbled.

"What's your problem? Its not my fault you're always hard when you come around me."

He glared "Apparently even someone like me can get desperate."

She jumped off the counter, huffing "Fine, be a jerk."

"Sorry, I can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"You control what goes in mine pretty well."

"What?" he stared dumbfounded for a minute "Oh," he shrugged "whatever. I don't want it, virgins suck at giving head."

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole?!" she shoved him back a foot.

He grabbed her by the arms "Why are you such a bitch?! What are you scared of?"

She shook her head, adverting her eyes "Nothing."

"That's bullshit, we all know it. You have to get yourself together, Faye. I'm tired of putting up with you." he roughly turned her head towards him.

She stomped his foot and left the room.

"Faye, I'm not done talking to you."

"I'm done talking to you, Spike! I'm done with this damn boat! This is the dumbest thing I've done in my whole life!" she bawled, throwing his clothes at him "Get out! I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why is it so hard for you to come to terms with the truth?" He dressed himself and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"You told me to leave. So I'm leaving." he waved goodbye "I don't want you to feel alone, Faye. But I can't help you when you're constantly pushing me away."

Faye fell face-down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow to muffle the sound of her cry.

_knock, knock_

"Go away!" she screamed at the top of her lunges.

"Faye, its Victoria. Are you alright?"

"Geez, you look stressed." Richard sat on the barstool beside Spike.

"Faye is the biggest bitch." his face was impassive as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Come on, man, that's your wife. She can't be that bad if you've made it though this far."

"She is. All she ever does is think about herself, what she can get out of something. What she wants."

"He never considers me in anything he does. It's like I don't matter to him and then the fact that-"

Spike slammed his glass on the bar "We're always arguing. One of us will go off somewhere. And we end up making up later."

"Then we start arguing again. It's a never ending cycle." Faye threw her hands into the air.

"Doesn't your love for him out way the little things like that?" Victoria asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here still if I didn't love him…"

"Can't you remember a time when you were happy with her?" Richard downed his shot with a disgusted look.

"No." then Spike thought back to the final showdown with Vicious. He remembered falling out of the window and walking a few paces before his vision went black.

_As my mind started to drift from this world, I heard her call out my name. It pulled me back. She shook me so hard. I could hear from the tone of her voice that she was sobbing. It was the first time I've ever heard her sound scared. She begged me not to die. Not to leave her alone.'_

'_I felt like I could hear her talking to me every day. Singing sometimes. It was still a little off key. But, to me, it was soothing. And it helped keep me alert.'_

Spike swallowed _'I woke up a month later in Urgent Care. She was sitting next to the hospital bed reading a book. It looked like she hadn't been sleeping but to me, at that moment, she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. I realized that no matter what, she'll be there beside me. Whenever I needed her, even if I was sure I wouldn't. I can't believe I forgot about that so fast. After she did so much for me.'_

Both Spike and Faye said simultaneously "I have to go."

* * *

Okay! I recently bought a Dell Insiron notebook, so I'm back in buisness, baby! I know it took me a really long time but chapter 3 is finally done! I've already started on chapter 4 and it should be done before the week is over!


	4. Chapter 4 Rature

**Chapter 4 - Rapture**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

Spike and Faye ran into each other in the hall.

"Spike!" she jumped into his arms "I'm so sorry, I really mean it. I don't treat you very well."

He wrapped his arms around her "You shouldn't apologize. You've saved me from death so many times and I didn't understand it was because you cared about me. So…I'm sorry."

"How do we fix this?" she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder "If we don't, we'll just keep repeating this scene."

"We'll make a promise." he pondered for the right words "Before we burst out at each other, remember why we're still here. It's because we need each other."

"Does that include not getting mad at me for not letting you pop my cherry? 'Cause you know, it really does hurt."

"Well, I can't help that I'm so big." he joked.

"Gargantuan? Mammoth? Give me a few minutes and I'll think of more words that better describe -"

"Okay, okay." he smirked "Let's go before someone hears us."

"Can we go get a drink?"

"You are aware that you're still in your bathing suit, right?"

"This," she tugged on her clothes "This is a bikini. And what does it matter what I wear? Everyone here is married anyway." She pulled him by the arm towards the bar.

"Told ya." Spike smirked, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders.

They entered their room, Spike was holding onto Faye to help her keep balance "You probably drank an entire bottle of vodka by now. Don't you feel sick yet?"

She giggled "No, my legs just won't work right."

He scratched his head and then they heard that the comm. was on, hear Jet on it "Hey, Spike. Sis, you there?"

"Sis?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

Faye hugged him "Shh, I sent him a message warning him about our _nosey neighbors_. Just play along."

Spike picked up the comm. "We're here. Whats up?"

"There you are, I've been trying to contact you for the last thirty minutes."

"I'm sorry, man. Faye and I got into an argument today and-"

Jet interrupted him "Whats that? I HOPE that means you're not getting _divorced_."

"No, we just made up with the help of our _neighbors_, the Palagonia's."

"Oh, good then. So, what day were you planning on coming home?"

"Soon. It's rather boring here, so we'll be packing up in the few days, I hope." he winked.

"I'll prepare the welcome wagon for you, just keep in touch, okay?"

"K." Spike turned it off.

Faye yawned "Today was a little _too_ _adventurous_ for me, I think it's time for bed."

"Oh, yeah," he snaked his hands around her waist "I couldn't agree with you more, _darling_." He leaned in for a kiss.

She blocked his lips with her index finger, kissing him on the cheek "We still have a little work to do."

They crawled under the covers. Faye pulled out a futuristic touch screen 'Etch-A-Sketch' pad and wrote "What's the plan?"

"What?"

Faye rolled her eyes "What I mean is; how are we supposed to capture Victoria and Richard?"

"Sorry. Honestly, I was hoping you'd have thought of something…"

"Oh, that's just great. So we have no plan at all? I thought you and Jet went over this?"

"No, not really… The plan was to wing it." Spike shrugged.

Faye rubbed her temples said "Okay, I'm going to bed. Good night." She rolled over, uncovering her head.

"Man, come one, Faye…" spike rubbed the back of his head.

Faye didn't respond.

Spike put his hand on her shoulder.

She shoved him off.

He sighed "Come on, Faye. Don't start this again…"

"How am I supposed to act when my partner is a retard?"

"I'll think of something." He untied her bikini bottom.

"Spike. No." she said, but not moving a muscle.

He kissed her shoulder and joked, "Am I being a bad dog?"

"Yes, now c-" she stopped mid-sentence when Spike slid his hand between her legs and began massage her clitoris.

"Still want me to stop?" he whispered.

The only form of reply her was a small moan. She snaked her slender fingers into his pants, grasping his erection.

Spike smiled "You're not gonna give me blue balls again, are you?"

Faye kissed him passionately, whispering "No." she turned towards him more.

He delved his fingers deeper into her, he teased at her g-spot. He'd stop periodically to frustrate her, partially because it was funny but mostly because it would keep her wanting more.

She threw her top to the floor and crawled over him. She grinned, sliding down his pants a little and taking his 'master piece' into her mouth.

Spike groaned, thinking to himself_ 'Holy shit. She might be a virgin but she sure as hell can suck a dick.'_

A few moments later, she felt that he was on edge. She backed off, grinning like a little siren.

"You're evil. Why didn't you finish me off?" He mumbled, sitting up.

"Just a little friendly payback." She smiled.

Spike kissed from her jaw line to her collarbone and then laid Faye onto her back. He slid off his shorts and positioned himself over her.

She nuzzled her nose against his "I'm just playing."

"You're still drunk, aren't you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Faye giggled again touching him again "Yes…? No…?"

Spike shook his head, smiling to himself. He kissed her "Don't hate me."

"Huh?" was all she was able to say before he took his entire length and shoved it into her. The first instant was pure shock and the next, was utter pain. She held back tears by digging her nails deeply into his skin. "Fuck! Spike, what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, it was the only way from keeping you from backing out again!"

She smacked his arm.

"Look on the bright side; you're officially not a virgin anymore." He shrugged.

"Jerk."

He kissed her forehead "Lemme know when it doesn't hurt anymore." A few moments later, after she gave him a _go-ahead_ look, Spike slowly began thrusting again.

She winced, exhaling steadily.

"You okay, Faye?" he began to slow to a halt.

"It's okay, don't stop. I'm fine." Her cheeks turned pink as his hand caressed her face.

He stared her in the eyes, searching for a hint of deceit but found nothing. He smiled and quickened his pace.

Her body involuntarily arched upward, momentarily conforming to his body. She gripped his hair in one hand and his shoulder in the other. "Ah," she inhaled through her teeth "Yes, Spike, faster-"

Sweat beads rolled off Spike's forehead, he was obviously becoming worn-out.

"Want me on top?" Faye panted.

Spike nodded and breathlessly said "Just for a few minutes."

She pushed him back ward onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She took him into her hand and slid down on it. She gasped, moving up and down slowly at first.

He placed his hands on her hips and moved her faster, in turn causing her to come down harder onto it.

She let out a pleasured scream, throwing her head back.

The sound of her bliss super-charged Spike's energy and without warning flipped back on top of Faye. He placed her right leg over his shoulder, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Spike!" Faye gasped, writhing uncontrollably.

He thrust one last time, achieving release. He dropped down beside her and lit a cigarette "That was the best sex I've had in… about a year." He said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Faye counted on her fingers. She was counting the years that Julia had been dead; that number had been two "When did you get laid last year?"

"I was joking," he admitted "I haven't gotten laid in, eh… about five years now."

"Hm, no wonder you were always so grumpy."

"You've just set yourself up for a bad comeback." He laughed.

"Huh, how?" she took his cigarette from him.

"Think about it." He smirked.

She pondered for less than a second "Spike! God. If you've never had something then you don't crave it."

He laughed again "Kidding! Hey, I'm thirsty. Want somethin' from the bar?"

"I don't care, just whatever you're getting." She walked to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey there, handsome… Weren't you here about an hour ago?" Victoria greeted him.

Spike faked a smile "What, are you stalking me now?"

"That depends." She batted her eyelashes.

He turned around, drinks in hand "I gotta go."

She grabbed his arm "Aw, come on, Spike. Where are your manners?"

"What are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow.

"A gentleman would keep a lady company."

He smirked "No offense, but I think you're talkin' to the wrong guy."

She pouted, "But Richard is playing Blackjack in the casino…"

He shook her arm off; losing his patients, "Faye's waiting on me."

Victoria pulled him by the jaw to her and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5 A Farewell To My Love

**Chapter 5 – A Farewell To My Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

Spike's eyes were wide as saucers as he shoved her "Get off o' me!"

"Why can't you be more friendly?" she crossed her arms.

"I will when you saying and doing weird things!" he raised his voice.

"What would you like me to say? Ask about the weather?" she sarcastically suggested.

"Funny." He rolled his eyes.

She clasped her hands together "Really?"

"Eh, surree." He shrugged. "Look, Victoria, I gotta go, my _wife_ is waiting for me to get back." He goofily grinned _'I'm starting like this excuse.'_

"Come on, just stay a little _longer_." She grinned.

'_What's her problem? It's like she's stalling…'_ and then he realized what was going on _'Shit, this is how they work-' _Spike dropped the drinks and ran as fast as he could._ 'Why didn't I notice earlier?! I'm so stupid!' _

Spike burst through the door, breathless as his eyes scanned the room for Faye.

"What took you so long?" she called from the bathroom.

Spike drew a breath of relief. Then he realized how panicky he acted in front of Victoria, he must have blown their cover "Victoria was downstairs, I think we may have a problem…"

"I think you're right, Spike." The sound of this voice made Spike's skin crawl, for the first time in his life. "For a bounty hunter, you're pretty stupid…Thinking you could take us in."

He gritted his teeth "Let her go, Richard."

Richard emerged from the bathroom, one hand gripped a gun, and the other was dragging Faye by her arm "I think not."

Spike pulled a gun on Richard, taking aim right between his eyes.

Richard yanked Faye in front of him; he had pulled her so fast her feet barely kept up. Her arms appeared to be bound behind her back.

Spike grimaced "Let her go." He heard the sound of a gun cocking beside him. It was Victoria though Spike didn't pay her any attention.

"Well, well. It seems you two are in quite the predicament, wouldn't you agree?"

"Cut the shit, Richard-"

"Okay, for my first act of malevolence," he tauntingly ran the barrel of his pistol against Faye's jaw line. "What are you thinking right now, Spike? What do you feel? Are you thinking about what you would do if you could get to me right now? Are you worried about what I'm planning to do to her?"

Spike stared, seething on the inside, he lied through his teeth "No. Since you know so much about us now, you should realize that we're partners in bounty hunting and nothing else." the hardest part for Spike was looking Faye in the eyes as he said it, betrayal was plain on her face, it cut through Spike like a knife.

She cringed, 'I_ thought he would've stopped saying things like that.'_

Richard smiled "People are so untrustworthy these days. I've found the only way to be sure is to test their sincerity." He aimed the gun at Faye's forearm; he received no obvious reactions from Spike. "Apparently you need more motivation than others."

"Wha-" he knitted his eyebrows.

Richard fired the gun; the bullet went straight through Faye's forearm.

She dropped to the ground, even though she didn't scream, she was obviously excruciated.

"Faye!" Spike took a step forward, so infuriated he wanted to tear him apart with his bare hands.

"That's more like it. Victoria..." he nodded at her.

She pointed the gun at Spike's head.

Spike sneered. Then without warning; kicked her in the shin and it caused her to drop her gun. Here was the break he was looking for; he grabbed her by the throat. All he could think of was the satisfaction of pumping lead into her cranium.

Richard burst into full out laughter "This is where you and I differ."

"What are you talking about?" he glared.

Richard yanked Faye to her feet "I don't confuse feelings with work."

Victoria flinched back, "Richard, that's not funny!"

"A hole is a hole, Victoria. I don't love you. Oh, and furthermore; these two are another perfect example of why mixing love and business doesn't work. Honestly, I thought you would've figured it out by now. I always thought you were smart. It would seem that I'm mistaken." He shrugged.

"What?" she choked up, unable to believe her ears "Richard, you evil bastard! How could you do this?!"

"Easy." He raised his gun on her and pulled back on the trigger. Seemingly, in slow motion, everyone could almost see the explosion from the barrel, the caliber spiraling through the air and striking Victoria in the frontal lobe.

Faye shrieked and struggled to get away from Richard "Spike-"

"Shut up." Richard smacked her across the face.

"Mother fucker, you're dead-" Spike advanced.

"Strong words from a man who just lost his shield. Don't you feel so vulnerable now?" he smiled, cutting the binds that restricted Faye. He shoved her towards Spike "Now here comes my favorite part." Faye looked back at him "Go on," he said.

She ran to Spike, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He rubbed her back.

Richard let out another demonic laugh "How wrong you are. It gets much worse."


	6. Chapter 6 Weak and Powerless

**Chapter 6 – Weak And Powerless**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

"What are you talking about? You don't have a _shield_ either."

"I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." He slyly smiled.

"What makes you think I won't shoot you first? I don't have to keep you alive now that I know there isn't a bounty." He glared.

"As soon as your arm starts to tense, I'll shoot first. But it will make my plan pointless."

"Plan?" Spike led Faye behind him.

"Yes. All Deviants plan. And just what is it? See, if I shoot you, you can't witness my next show. Therefore, I need you alive." He picked up a piece of rope and threw it to him "Faye, this is your first part in it, bind his hands. Preferably to the dresser in front of the bed."

"No!" Fay gripped onto his shirt.

Richard rubbed his temple "Look, one way or another, I _am_ going to fuck you! Honestly, I'm beginning to think it will be easier to just shoot him and proceed that way. So now."

Faye shook her head.

He pointed the gun at Spike "I said now, bitch!"

"Go ahead, Faye." Spike urged her.

"Spike," she gasped "please…no."

He wrapped his arms around her "Just do it," then he whispered; "I'll figure a way out of this…"

Richard waved his gun "Oh, drop your gun. You already know whats coming so you're not gonna need it anymore."

Spike dropped it.

Faye tied him down to the dresser as instructed "I'm…so s-sorry." She sobbed, "I love you, Spike."

"I love you, too, Faye." he kissed her while trying to turn his heartache back into anger against their assailant.

"Okay, okay, break it up." he motioned for her to come to him.

Richard tied her to the footboard and tore off her robe. "I think after I'm done with you, I'll have you stab Spike to death." He watched Spike's facial expressions as he ran in hands over her naked body, manically smiling.

Faye started to hyperventilate "I… want to… go…h-ome."

Richard removed his clothes, he began running the head of his penis around her vulva "Oh, by the way, since I'm going kill you after this, what I told Victoria earlier about you two… You bounty hunters have been hot on our trail for a while. So we've been picking off your kind for a while now."

Spike gritted his teeth, _'This is all my fault! They set a trap…I fell for it and now Faye's getting-' _tears of sorrow threatened to cascade down Spike's face.

"Yeah! That's what I want to see, baby. Tears!" Richard laughed, "Make sure you don't miss this:" he pushed himself into her entrance so forcefully she began to bleed.

Spike attempted to free himself "Wait 'till I get out of this!"

He smiled and walked into the bathroom for a few minutes. When he came back he has rubbing bath salt onto himself. "This is gonna be fun." He forced entrance again, pumping as hard as his body enabled.

Faye lashed out into pained screams, thrashing around, anything she could do to get away.

"Argh!" Spike struggled to free himself, the ropes around his wrists grinding at his flesh. He pulled harder and harder. Suddenly, the dresser gave way; the leg broke clean in two. He slid out of the ropes and pounced on Richard, punching him with all his strength fueled by his hatred for the sadistic man.

Richard kicked around, one ended up shattering the footboard. He was able to grab his knife and slashed at Spike's stomach.

Spike winced for just a moment, but it was long enough for Richard to roll the both of them off the bed; Richard punched and cut wherever he could.

Faye grabbed the gun and shot Richard in the shoulder, and then accidentally dropped it.

Richard fell backwards, curling into a ball.

Spike grabbed the gun from the bed "See, Richard, I told you I would kill you."

"Argh- This isn't how it's supposed to go!" he waved his arms in the air cowardly.

Spike just shook his head and pulled the trigger.

Richard's head and arms fell limply to the floor.

Faye jumped on Spike from behind and just bawled.

He turned around and held her "Shh, its okay."

She suddenly threw a hard right hook, nailing him in the jaw.

"What'd you do that for?!" he rubbed his face.

"What the fuck was that?!" she covered herself with a sheet "Why didn't you just shoot the bastard?!"

"I couldn't! Didn't you see far back he was pulling on the trigger? If I shot him, his gun would've gone off –we'd both be dead right now!"

"So instead, you just let him have his way like he was ordering a-" she flung her hand in the air.

"Jeez, Faye, I-" he turned his head, deeply exhaling.

She glared until she saw a spot of clear liquid hit the floor. She put her hand on his shoulder "Spike?"

"Do you honestly think I wanted you to get hurt?" his voice broke on the last word. He wiped tears from his eyes.

She gulped, not really knowing what to do "Spike…"

"Don't ever tell Jet about this, okay?" with that said, he changed the subject "I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to buy some time to get us out of it. I thought I could break free quicker. –I'm so sorry, Faye, that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I-"

She choked up "You were right though -you did what was best. And besides, we're both alive." She held his hands in hers.

"Hey! Hey, Spike!" Jet called on the comm. "Can anyone hear me?"

"How does this thing keep turning on?" she murmured to herself, she cleared her throat. It felt soar, almost like it was on fire. "Hey, Jet. It's done. But we have a problem. The bounty was a set up."

"What?! You mean all that work?! What happened? Where's Spike?"

She looked at him, sly little grin plastered on her face "You're not gonna believe what he's doing right now…"

Spike lunged toward her, trying to grab the communicator. He knew what she was going to say "No, no, no!"


	7. Chapter 7 Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 7 – Home Sweet Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cowboy Bebop"

"Hey, Faye, listen to this…" Spike called from the living room.

"Yeah?" and rolled her eyes. Spike was reading another one of the folders they found in Victoria and Richard's room, he started reading them as soon they got back to the Bebop.

"Look, you know how I told you that Victoria was the researcher for everyone they planned to victimize, right?"

"So?" she shrugged.

"Look at this; it's you from before you were frozen." He pointed at the picture.

Faye's eyes bugged, sitting at the edge of the couch. "How'd she find that?"

"I donno... But look, all that stuff she said during the first night, at dinner, well it was all true." He handed it to her.

"It this real?" she skimmed it.

"I already read my folder, and yes. They had stuff in there that no one really knows."

"That's amazing-and creepy at the same time." She slung her arms around his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Yuchk…" Jett interrupted…recently he became unnoticeable "I miss it when you guys hated each other. Now it's all mushy gushy 'I love youuu'!" he extended the "_you"_ part with a high-pitched voice.

"Ed thinks its soooo cute!" the hyperactive child exclaimed, hanging upside down from who-knows-what.

Ein ducked his head and buried his nose with his paw.

Spike and Faye just smiled.

"Hey, Spike?" Faye looked at the ring "When do we have to give this back?"

"It's yours."

"What?"

"Well, it belonged to me… I want, you know… I want you to keep it."

"Aw, Spike 3." She kissed his forehead "-Wait, what about those clothes that I _borrowed_?"

He sighed, "Whatever you want to call it, woman. Anyway, I found a list of names of all the people they've swindled. They said we can keep whatever we find as reward for _punishing the evildoers_."

"Fine by me." She went through all the expensive jewelry and fancy clothes "Hey, Spike," she covered herself with them "Do I look _swanky_?"

He lit a cigarette, shaking his head "You know it's better to ask someone that doesn't know you."

She crossed arms, scrunching up her nose "That's not very nice." She snatched his cigarette.

"I love irony." He lit a new one.

Ed burst through the pile wearing an oversized dress and big jewelry "Swanky, swanky, SWANKY!!!" the child flailed her arms around in the air and making ghostly sounds "OooOOooOooo-eee-hee-HEE!!"

* * *

I'm sorry if you didn't like my story, I know it kinda sucks. It took me over a year to finish it, I had been working fifty hour work weeks throughout that period. Anyway, I have a link to another story with a similar concept. I let GuitarBlair take the idea and make it her own. I like it so far, she's doing a great job. I can't post the direct link, so go to your browser and type this sites URL, then add _/s/5564047/1/Im_on_a_boat_


End file.
